


Ask

by homesickghosts



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Coming Out, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homesickghosts/pseuds/homesickghosts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank comes to Gerard for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask

**Author's Note:**

> credit to my best friend for giving me the writing prompt I owe her my life.

“Hey,” Frank says. The rain drums down on the roof, giving everything a soft hum. “Can I come in?”

 

Gerard opens the door all the way and stands to the side.

 

“You’re soaking. What happened?”

 

“I walked in the rain,” Frank says, deadpanning. Gerard stares back.

 

“You’re going to get sick. Go shower.”

 

“It’s pointless,” Frank says, heading towards the shower anyways. “I’m always sick.”

  
  
  


“Cocoa?” Gerard asks, not waiting for a reply, he hands Frank the cup. “Your lip is busted. What happened?”

 

“I don’t want to talk about it. Can I crash here?”

 

“Where else would you?”

  
  


“Coffee?” Gerard asks, already handing Frank the cup. Frank wipes sleep from his eyes and smiles smally at Gerard.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Your ribs -”

 

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

 

Gerard nods and sips his coffee.

  
  


The show they’re watching, it’s some crappy sitcom rerun. They watch anyways, even though both of them have already seen it a million times.

 

_ “Wow bro, why do you have to be so gay all the time?” _

 

Frank explodes.

 

“What the fuck is so wrong with being gay? Why does it matter if someone likes the same gender as them? Whose business is it who I like? Who the next guy likes? What the fuck does it matter?!”

 

He’s crying softly, curling himself up against Gerard’s chest.

 

“Hey,” Gerard soothes. “I don’t care who you like as long as you respect them and they respect you.” He pets at Frank’s hair, smoothing it back.

 

“Yeah?” Frank asks, looking up. He wipes away a few tears.

 

“I love you regardless of who you love.”

 

“Can I move in? I sort of got kicked out. The guys. They weren’t as nice as you.”

 

“Of course you can Frankie, of course you can. You’re always welcome here. Always.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> please love me I didn't kill anyone this time


End file.
